


Confliction and Ice Cream

by King_Of_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I fail at fluff help, M/M, OOCness, Soul Mate AU, ice cream is the best setter upper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of a “soul mate” never appealed to Keiji Akaashi. </p>
<p>But maybe an encounter while at the store will change his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confliction and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu fanfiction!  
> Sorry, they're probably very out of character.   
> This is also a soul mate au   
> how do you even fluff

The idea of a “soul mate” never appealed to Keiji Akaashi.

The topic was one that many people spoke of. That when you met your soul mate, you knew for a fact they were the right one. How it makes your heart flutter when you hear their voice, when you find your initials on their arm, to know they’re the one.

Having your soul mate’s initials appear on your wrist at the age of sixteen was something everyone younger looked forward to, but Akaashi did not find it of much importance. Being asked about them constantly with his friends was becoming old and more of a nuisance than it was ‘exciting’. He had no interest in searching for his soul mate, no matter how much Bokuto and Kuroo attempted to convince him otherwise.

The random feeling of pain was another factor Akaashi did not like about being ‘linked’ to another. There would be times where he would be lying down, resting, only to have a random shock of pain whether it be a nonexistent punch, shove, kick, or even the feeling of a stabbing your fingers with a sharp object, or slamming your little toe against a sturdy object.

He hated it. Being linked to someone. Being destined with someone with no other choice.

_'You'll change your mind when you meet them!'_ was something that Kuroo would say to convince him otherwise.

Kuroo was lucky. His soul mate was non-other than his childhood friend. Everyone saw it coming the day he turned sixteen, and the day Kenma turned sixteen to prove it. It was likely that Kuroo and Kenma themselves saw it coming.

As for Akaashi, he would not have been surprised if he was one of those people who was not given a mark on their sixteenth birthday. Someone who was not destined to have a soul mate. Maybe he would have preferred it. But wouldn’t that just lead to his friends to pity him? Either situation was a lost of him.

He had no idea who " _HI_ " could possibly be. It was almost funny how the two letters spelt the word "hi". Yes, he was positive he's met plenty of people in his lifetime with those initials, but not someone he felt a "connection" with.

It stumped him. Who was this person? Why were they destined for each other? Why did this world even work this way? Couldn't he choose someone else and disregard the idea of a soul mate?

The answer was yes, but relationships like that never lasted.

It was not like he was interested in a relationship either way.

What he wanted was to escape all this talk of a soul mate. Everyone spoke of it. Everyone in high school. They shared the initials found on their wrists with each other and spoke of plans about what would happen when they found their soul mate.

His own friend, Bokuto, who was older than him, had not found his soul mate yet. Despite this, the ace of their team constantly pestered Akaashi of it. How he could not wait to meet the person his best friend was meant to be with and that Akaashi should start a search for his soul mate.

Akaashi refused. How was he expected to find someone who could live thousands of miles away anyway? How was he meant to find someone whom he had no idea looked like? What about the other's speaking tone? Akaashi could so simply walk by his 'soulmate' and not know anything of it. Even better, he may have already done exactly that. Were you just meant to know first conversation with them?

Akaashi was growing annoyed with it all. It made no sense to him. Why search for something when you had such little clue of what you're looking for to begin with?

It was stupid, idiotic, absurd.

That was what he thought about the idea. 'Soul mates'. What was there to get so excited over? What if they were to see you and reject you? What if they did not feel the same as you? What if they're disappointed?

These were things the male constantly thought about.

But perhaps he was being too negative over this. Maybe his soul mate felt the same way about this. Maybe they would be able to get along.

Maybe Akaashi was the one who was wrong.

 

"What is it you wanted again?"

When Bokuto replies, Akaashi let out a small sight.

"Is that all?" when the man on the other line replies with a 'yes!', Akaashi nods despite Bokuto being unable to see it.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," and with that Akaashi hung up.

Bokuto was throwing some type of party later that night and asked Akaashi to go out and pick up the remaining few supplies that was still needed. He promised to pay him back, but Akaashi was well aware that would backfire over time. Even so, with some hesitation, Akaashi agreed to helping his friend out.

The reason for the party, however, was unknown to the younger male. Perhaps Bokuto only wanted to bring the others together. Not being much of a party person himself, Akaashi did not see much reasoning for it. Parties were meant to celebrate something, were they not? So what was Bokuto celebrating? It made no sense.

Plastic cups and ice cream. That was what he was requested to get.

He turned the corner into the freezer aisle.

Shit, he forgot to ask what kind of ice cream he wanted.

Quickly, the dark haired teen pulled out his phone to call the other.

"What kind did you want and how much?"

"It's for a party! Get a little bit of everything!" Bokuto answered.

Akaashi made his way towards the ice cream, reading through the different types and brands. “Is there anything in particular you want?”

“Anything’s fine with me!”

He was not helping. How was he meant to know what was good for a party? Not to mention he had no idea what type of party it was.

“Oh! Get a couple of the biggest ones there are!”

The teen blinked, “how many people did you plan on inviting to this party-?”

“Everyone!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. ‘Everyone’ could mean anyone.

“Who?”

“Okay, so Kuroo and I thought it would be cool to have a volleyball type of party. Everyone who we’ve played with is coming! Karasuno is coming too! I think they invited some other teams but.., I didn’t get their names. It’s gonna be very big though!” Bokuto sounded excited, and although Akaashi was a bit iffy on the idea, he could see why.

Akaashi was not one to complain all that much, at least not out loud, but knowing how many people may be coming plus that and looking at the ice cream.., he was going to need help carrying everything back. It was not that he doubted he could handle the weight, but the shape and size. It was going to be awkward, and he was going to be walking while carrying these home. He did not have a car, nor a ride.

“...could you help?”

“Hah?”

“You’re asking for too much. I’m going to have to make several trips if I want to buy everything.”

“Can’t.”

“Why?”

“I’m preparing everything else with Kuroo! We could send Kenma to help you-”

“No, I’m fine.” Couldn’t Kuroo and Kenma finish preparing while Bokuto came to help Akaashi? Apparently not. “I’ll handle it.”

And with that, he hung up. He then glanced at the ice cream. He would need six, at the least anyway. It was very likely he would need more.

Great. Just great. The teenager bit his lip and glanced around at his surroundings. Thankfully, there was no one giving him concerned looks. He’s been standing there contemplating on what get for some time now. Anyone would be concerned.

In defeat, Akaashi attempted to reach into the freezer and grab all six, three in each hand.

He should have known better, but asking for help from a complete stranger was much too embarrassing. Coming back and buying more ice cream was even worse.

Carrying all six was rather awkward, and they were so much more heavier than he realized. Even so, he sucked it up. He would have grabbed a cart if he knew about how much he was expected to get. But what would that do for him when he had to leave the damn cart at the store?

This was a mess. Why did he get himself sucked into such situations?

“Okay! Okay! I’m almost done calm down!”

Akaashi only had seconds to peer up from his moment of self pity before he was run into by a strong, quick force, another person he amused.

The collision sent them both to the hard, store floor.

The teenager quickly recovered and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He then glanced down at the other who was doing the same.

His heart stopped. He couldn’t breathe. Every single apology that was about to leave his mouth seemed to get stuck in his throat. He was frozen. The ice cream still on the floor and the possibly of one of them busting open during the fall was very likely. He should check to make sure that was not the case.

But he couldn’t.

This man, he didn’t recognize him, yet he felt like he knew him. Was he an old friend of his? He did not recall.

All he could think about was how this man was the most beautiful being he’s ever seen walk this Earth. His spiky black hair, his beautiful green eyes, his noticeably fit body structure. Everything about this guy screamed perfection.

The male in front of him also appeared frozen for a bit, those gorgeous green eyes gazing over Akaashi.

The man then looked at the ice cream containers that Akaashi had dropped and raised a brow.

“Need help?” he assumed.

Akaashi glanced at the containers and then back at the other male. He was not thinking clearly, nor did he know what to say. But based off of this guy’s slight actions indicating hesitation, he could tell he was not alone.

“Yeah,” he admitted, “you could say that.”

The man smiled a bit. It was at this time that Akaashi realized the man in front of him had nothing on him. He was empty handed, although based off of his rushed pace earlier, he could guess that he was in a hurry. Akaashi would prefer not to bother him. Besides, he was a complete stranger. A gorgeous stranger, but a stranger. He could not just ask him for help all because they ran into each other.

Akaashi knelt down to pick up the large containers on ice cream.

“Sorry about running into you, a friend of mine wanted to get something for someone else,” the male explained.

He looked up at him, “he can’t buy it himself?”

“We were invited to some party and he was running late,” the other lowered himself as he spoke to pick up one of the containers Akaashi dropped. “Speaking of a party, what’s with all the ice cream? An ice cream party?”

“Yes, a friend of mine is throwing a party, he asked me to get ice cream and cups,” Akaashi explained.

"I'm guessing you weren't aware of how much to get until you got here?"

The black haired teenager blinked and looked up at the other from his position on the floor, "how did you know that?"

"Something similar has happened to me before," the man looked at him, "Hajime Iwaizumi by the way."

"Keiji Akaashi," he quickly replied.

After picking up two of the ice cream containers Akaashi quickly stood up. He could sense the awkwardness of the whole situation between both of them. Perhaps I would be best to go their separate ways and forget about this whole scene ever happening.

"Uh, I can take those. You should probably get what your friend was asking for," Akaashi offered.

"I can come back. Besides," Iwaizumi stood up, "didn't you mention you still needed to get cups? I can handle the idiot. It won't kill him to be a bit late."

Akaashi hesitated, "no, I'm fine."

"Not even a thanks for the offer?" the other smiled, "no, I offered. You're not bothering me."

Akaashi frowned a bit. Should he just give in and let him help? It was obvious that he needed help. There was no denying that. But did he really want to trouble this guy?

He was growing sick of arguing. Not with Iwaizumi, but everyone in general.

"Fine."

Despite the accidental annoyed tone, Iwaizumi appeared to disregard it and nodded. Akaashi took that as a cue to begin to walk. Sighing, he began to leave the aisle and head to his next destination, the cups.

There was a sense of uneasiness and discomfort between the two. Perhaps it was only in Akaashi's point of view. But it was certainly there, and it started up when he first laid his eyes on this man.

Why was he so determined to help him? Was he just simply a kind person, or was there more to it? Akaashi could not be so sure.

He had no idea who this "Hajime Iwaizumi" was, nor did he know how he was like. He could not help it, but wonder if it was safe to trust him and maybe that was the reason he was so tense. Despite the slight height Akaashi had on Iwaizumi, if there were to be trouble between them he doubted he stood a chance. There was no question that Iwaizumi was fit.

Not only that, but he was attractive. He was like walking perfection in the teenager's eyes. He was experiencing a rise a multiple emotions and had no idea whether to at on them, or not.

No, it was nothing.

Akaashi came to a stop in front of the plastic cups, reading over them. He then glanced to the side to find that Iwaizumi was still at his side. They were both silent, and neither made a move to break it.

Without much thought, Akaashi sat down one of the containers and grabbed three bags of cups. The brand did not make much difference to him, and any price at the moment was fine. It was beginning to come to him now that they needed to hurry. The ice cream was likely melted by now. And if it was not then it would be soon enough.

He picked up the container once again and turned to Iwaizumi, although the other male appeared to be looking at something else.

It was then that Akaashi took note of the other’s possible age. Iwaizumi appeared to be close to his own age. Perhaps a couple of years older. The thought seemed to calm him down.

Just slightly, anyway.

"We should go." Iwaizumi, who was distracted before, turned back to Akaashi and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good point," he replied.

 

"Akaashi? Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Your face is red. Did something happen?"

Akaashi lifted a hand and laid it on his cheek. Kenma was right. It was warm. But why?

"Akaashi's in love~" Bokuto taunted.

"So the stubborn one finally found his soul mate, hm?" Kuroo added on with a smirk.

"That's not it," Akaashi defended. His face was likely red from all the tension he was under during the walk back with Iwaizumi. In the end Iwaizumi had to quickly head back for his friend's sake, but that only increased Akaashi's anxiousness.

"That man who helped you, what was his name?" Kenma asked as he watched the other's movements closely.

"Iwaizumi.., Hajime Iwaizumi, I think."

"Your wrist has H and I doesn't it?" the blonde glanced down at Akaashi's wrist, only for the other to quickly hide it from his view. Kenma did not push though.

"Why does that matter?"

"Did you see his? Did it have KA? Did you feel funny with him? Did you-"

"No." Akaashi cut Bokuto off. They were pestering him about it again.

"Negative as ever," Kuroo set down a stack of bowls and began to make his way towards the others. "Just admit you're in love."

There it was. It was that word. Akaashi did not even know what ‘love’ was meant to be. Was it an emotion? An action? He’s been told it was both, but he’s also been told it was one or the other.

All of this ‘love’ and ‘soul mate’ talk was getting annoying.

Akaashi looked away from the others and began taking out the plastic cups, setting them down in smaller piles than they came in.

_A soul mate, huh? They think I’ve found my soul mate?_

A slight smile made its way onto the teenager’s face at the thought.

_Maybe they’re right. Maybe I’m too stubborn._

_Maybe, just maybe… I’ll make sure next time I see him_.

Akaashi reached into his pants pocket secretly, being sure to hide it from the others who had moved on in their discussion without him. The black haired teenager then looked at the small piece of paper in his hand and read it over a couple of times in silence, being sure to memorize the numbers written on the card.

Perhaps he would call him after he finished setting up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my failure
> 
> I might turn this into a series so tell me what you think about that-


End file.
